Drying Flower
by Kickerbraut
Summary: James and Lily make some progress...or not?


„I can't believe you!", she shouts, standing in the hallway at the third floor, near Flitwick's classroom. Her right hand finger points at him, her left hand rests on her hip. It is her last words in a long and tiring argument. He saw here like this before, but that was a long time ago. This was the second fight in a week but the second fight in half a year as well, James thought. How unusual. He watches her with this confused look on his face that she's seen many times before. Mouth half closed, eyes half open, wrinkles on his forehead as if he is ten years older. How did it happen?

For I while now, they were peaceful, even enjoyed each other's company. She ignored his humorless jokes and listened when he told her of the newest researches regarding Transfiguration and the biggest news on Quidditch. He ignored her worried looks when he leaves the common room at unholy hours and listened when she told him the newest gossip in school and her work for Slughorn. One could see them walking side by side to the great hall, laughing together about nothing in general and just being peaceful, friendly and maybe a bit happier than usual. But like a plant that isn't watered anymore, or a potion without that one crucial ingredient, their relationship stopped growing. Students of Gryffindor weren't happy about this process, since they enjoyed the new peace for quite a while now. Some whisper between classes, whose fault it may be, who would dare to rip of this young and lovely flower?

They don't see the crucial point. This flower wasn't ripped off; it was waiting, waiting for the next rainfall. But it didn't come.

James and Lily are both responsible for this demanding situation.

Two years ago, he wouldn't have dreamed of being so near to her, being so close. And because he didn't see it coming, he said to her in the most unlikely moment "I will if you go out with me, Evans". Of course he knew the answer to his statement, not even pronounced as a question, but just as she spoke the expected words, he realized it. He did not _not_ care. He cared a whole lot. So he never asked again, knowing that his proud was in danger to get smashed by this clever and beautiful young woman. So he told himself to never think romantically about her again. And he told himself for two years now, that it worked. But of course it didn't. Somewhere inside him, the hope never was far off, like a flower nearly dying off, but then again being saved by a little splash of water. And suddenly he was near her a lot, forced by Dumbledore's funny idea of him and her working together. And it worked surprisingly well. She reminded him of the boring tasks; he inspired her to new ideas for the ball, made good advice on how to handle the young troublemakers. Work let to small talk, let to joined meals and walks.

This was all good and well, but he didn't see how her look changed, how she asked him more than necessary, how she blinked when he entered the room. For half a year now she had waited for this last rainfall that would encourage her to say _yes_ after that harsh _no_ two years ago. But James was just happy enough to even talk to her. The hope was there, but it didn't creep at the surface.

When a situation like this occurs, many things can happen. Maybe the flower dies. Maybe one would make the next step. Lily Evans was not one to stop progress. She was unfortunately also not one to share her feelings easily. So what to do?

In situations like this, a person like Remus Lupin must play the diplomat. Being happy with the progress, he, like many others, doesn't wish to look back. And although Remus himself liked Lily quit a lot and had this hope, like James had, buried inside him, he knew when he lost. So for the happiness of all, he gave James the encouragement Lily wasn't able to give. Or James just didn't get.

"I don't get it. Really. How does she assume I tell her every little secret? I don't have to explicate why I'm late or I'm not at dinner or whatever it is that makes her crazy every damn time! I mean seriously, who is she that she can demand all this information?", they were sitting by the fire, in their armchairs for the hundredths time. But the topic was new. It wasn't mentioned since 1975 that James likes Lily. While James talks, his right hand ruffles through his hair constantly, so that Remus gets quit nervous. Before giving the crucial information that James needs, he breaths in deeply, also to show James he is about to say something that may be important. And it wasn't important to only James, it was important to Remus, too, because this little pile of hope inside his chest that rested there between his lungs for a long time, would disappear forever. "She likes you. More than you deserve, if you ask me, but well. That's how it goes. And that's why she is interested and hopes for you to share this secrets with her."

And this simple statement, to the point, gets James to stop ruffling his hair, hand still stuck in the massive black bush. He stares at Remus, who turns his face to the fire, closing his eyes quickly as to ignore the pile of hope that disappears. James mouth is half open, his eyes half closed, but no wrinkles on his forehead.

Some hours later, when the castle begins to sleep except for these little dark corners that hold something secretive, Lily Evans takes the stairs, opens her door and enters the room she didn't expect to hold surprises. But this night was different, because Remus had talked and James had listened.  
As she moves the curtains of her bed to the right side, her eyes focus on a little flower. Not an actual living flower, but a flower made of paper. It was beautiful, with two leaves and a nice little bloom. Lily saw that it was a rose, which she found very relaxing, because getting lilies is the most cliché thing in the world, at least for her.  
With growing hope and a funny feeling in her stomach she touches the flower to pick it up, but the paper transforms into a little paper bird, that moves from her pillow up in the air, nearly touching the ceiling and flying above Lily's head back to the door, where she had come through seconds ago. There, it disappears before colliding with the wood. Lily has her eyes still focused on the door, tracking if something else might happen, but nothing occurs. So she does the one thing that comes to her mind that seems logic quit suddenly. She follows the path of the little bird and goes through the door.

From up the stairs Lily sees James, sitting by the fire and pretending to read a book. And as if he knows she's there, some levels above his head, his hand goes quickly through his hair. A second later he turns around with a little shy grin on his face. "Still awake?", she asks first, her voice neutral. "Mh, you?", "Yeah, someone left me a nice little note.", the witch answers, her voice now more quit. James watches her, knows that this might be the moment he waited for, even if not consciously, for two years. "So...", and before he can finish, she simply says "Yes."


End file.
